Steven Stone
Summary Steven Stone is the current (previously former) champion of the Hoenn region, and the heir to the Devon Corporation. He enjoys going out to collect rare gems and stones, and will travel all around the world for them. He has been seen in Kanto, Johto, and Unova. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least High 7-A. Higher with Mega Metagross | At least High 7-A Name: Steven Stone Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: 25 (OR/AS) | 33 (Black 2/White 2) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Champion Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Flight Aerodactyl and Archeops, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Skarmory, Levitation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Earth Manipulation Claydol, Rock and Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Aggron, Absorption, Plant Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Confusion Inducement Cradily, Rock Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Armaldo, Prevents Statistics from lowering, Genius Intelligence, Metal Manipulation Metagross. Rock Manipulation, Elemental Fangs Aerodactyl | Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Metagross, Earth and Rock Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Aggron, Earth and Rock Manipulation, Sand Manipulation Excadrill, Earth and Rock Manipulation, Air Manipulation Archeops, Earth and Rock Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Plant Manipulation Cradily, Rock and Earth Manipulation Armaldo Attack Potency: Street level | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than any other trainer in the region, which includes Maxie, Archie, Wallace and the Elite Four). Large Mountain level+ with Mega Metagross ((Mega etagross are much stronger than her other Pokemon at their base)) | At least Large Mountain level (Vastly stronger than before and comparable to Red) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic+ (Faster than Drake) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Red and much faster than the Gym Leaders) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Large Mountain Class. Large Mountain Class+ with Mega Metagross | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Street level | At least Large Mountain level. Large Mountain level+ with Mega Metagross | At least Large Mountain level. Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon (Not only is he the champion, and his Pokemon should have high stamina, but Steel and Rock type Pokemon are naturally filled with more stamina) Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs and a Mega Stone | Metagrossite and other "hold items". Intelligence: Gifted (Is an experienced battler, and an experienced explorer) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metagross.png|Metagross Mega Metagross.png|Mega Metagross Skarmory.png|Skarmory Claydol.png|Claydol Aggron.png|Aggron Cradily.png|Cradily Armaldo.png|Armaldo 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl First Battle Metagross * Clear Body: Metagross is immune to enemy abilities that attempt to lower its stats. * Tough Claws: After Mega Evolving, Metagross' claws are hardened further, allowing it to deal even more damge in close combat. * Meteor Mash: Metagross smashes the target with the force of a meteor, potentially raising its attack power in the process. * Bullet Punch: Metagross exceeds its normal speed for an instant, throwing an extremely fast punch to catch the target off guard. * Zen Headbutt: Metagross rams into the target with a psychic headbutt enforced by its willpower, potentially interrupting any enemy attacks in the process. * Giga Impact: Metagross gathers all of its energy to ram into its target in a massive display of force to deal tremendous damage. However, the strain of performing this move forces it to rest and leaves it vulnerable. Skarmory * Sturdy: Skarmory's sturdy constitution allows him to withstand any attack regardless of intensity for as long as it is in peak condition, leaving him with grievous injuries but with enough energy to continue fighting. * Spikes: Skarmory scatters caltrops and spikes around the battlefield to damage those who attempt to attempt to approach him. * Toxic: Skarmory administers a noxious poison that grows in intensity over time to gradually bring his target down. * Steel Wing: Skarmory slams the target with its metal wings, potentially increasing its defenses in the process. * Aerial Ace: Skarmory rams into the target with a complicated series of aerial maneuvers that is extremely difficult to dodge. Claydol: * Levitate: Claydol is able to hover above the ground, making it impossible to harm it with attacks involving the manipulation of the earth. * Reflect: Claydol erects a forcefield that cuts the damage taken from all physical attacks in half. * Light Screen: Claydol erects a forcefield that cuts the damage taken from all ranged attacks in half. * Extrasensory: Claydol assails the target with psychic power, potentially interrupting their actions. * Earth Power: Claydol forces the ground to erupt to earthen energy while wearing away at the target's resistance to ranged attacks. Aggron: * Sturdy: Aggron's sturdy constitution allows him to withstand any attack regardless of intensity for as long as it is in peak condition, leaving him with grievous injuries but with enough energy to continue fighting. * Stone Edge: Aggron causes the ground beneath the target to splinter into jagged shards, impaling them and targeting their vitals for critical damage. * Earthquake: Aggron triggers a large-scale earthquake to devastate the surrounding area. * Iron Tail: Aggron hardens its tail and smashes the target with it, potentially raising its already impressive defense in the process. * Dragon Claw: Aggron slashes the target with a claw charged with draconic energy. Cradily: * Suction Cups: Cradily roots itself into the battlefield with sticky, suction-cup like appendages, preventing it from being blown away or forcibly ejected from the fight. * Ancient Power: Cradily attacks the target with rocks infused with prehistoric power, potentially boosting its power, defenses, or speed in the process. * Sludge Bomb: Cradily flings a glob of toxic sludge at the target, potentially poisoning them in the process. * Giga Drain: Cradily rapidly drains the nutrients from the target's body to rapidly heal its own injuries. * Confuse Ray: Cradily exposes its target to a strange ray that befuddles them, scrambling their rational thought and motor functions to potentially make them hurt themselves while trying to attack. Armaldo * Battle Armor: Armaldo's shell keeps its vitals safe, preventing critical and decisive blows. * X-Scissor: Armaldo slashes the target with both claws in an X-shape. * Rock Blast: Armaldo hurls a barrage of small rocks like bullets to assail the target in rapid succession. * Metal Claw: Armaldo hardens his claws into metal before slashing the target, potentialyl raising its attack power in the process. * Crush Claw: Armaldo shreds the target's defenses with its claws. Aerodactyl * Pressure: Aerodactyl pressures the target with his steel gaze, forcing the victim to use more energy than usual while utilizing their attacks. * Rock Slide: Aerodactyl triggers a cascade of rocks that descend upon the target, crushing them and potentially interrupting their actions along with destroying the landscape. * Thunder Fang: Aerodactyl bites the target with electrically-charged fangs. * Fire Fang: Aerodactyl bites the target with fire-infused fangs. * Ice Fang: Aerodactyl bites the target with ice-imbued fangs. World Tournament Excadrill.png|Excadrill Archeops.png|Archeops Metagross: * Occa Berry: Metagross eats a berry in preparation for an enemy fire attack, halving the damage it takes in the process. * Hammer Arm: Metagross slams the target with a lumbering but powerful blow at the cost of subsequently lowering its speed. Excadrill * Sand Force: The power of Excadrill's Ground, Rock, and Steel-type moves is bolstered in the presence of a sandstorm. * Sand Rush: Due to its nature as an underground tunneler, Excadrill's speed doubles while caught in a sandstorm. * Focus Sash: Excadrill wears a sash that allows it to remain focused in the face of adversity, allowing it to withstand any attack for as long as it is in peak condition. * Sandstorm: Excadrill triggers a sandstorm, buffeting all those who are not unaccustomed or sturdy enough to withstand the powerful gusts and scathing debris. * Earthquake: Excadrill triggers a large-scale earthquake to devastate the surrounding area. * Rock Slide: Excadrill triggers a cascade of rocks that descend upon the target, crushing them and potentially interrupting their actions along with destroying the landscape. * X-Scissor: Excadrill slashes the target with both claws in an X-shape. Aggron * Rock Head: Aggron's hard head allows it to perform powerful moves that would normally have significant recoil without worry. * Air Balloon: Aggron carries a balloon that lifts it into the air to avoid attacks that involve the use of the earth. However, one stray attack can pop it, sending Aggron back to the ground. * Head Smash: Aggron rams into the target in a reckless, devastating charge, dealing heavy damage. * Avalanche: Aggron triggers an avalanche, causing snow and ice to cascade onto its foe and is twice as powerful when launched as a counterattack. * Metal Burst: Aggron fires off an energy orb formed of the damage it took from its last exchange with its opponent, dealing the same amount of damage and then some. Alternatively, it can preemptively fire the orb to intercept and absorb enemy attacks. Cradily * Expert Belt: Cradily wears a belt that strengthens any attack that would strike its targets for super-effective damage. * Stone Edge: Cradily causes the ground beneath the target to splinter into jagged shards, impaling them and targeting their vitals for critical damage. * Seed Bomb: Cradily fires off a seed that detonates like a bomb on impact. * Earthquake: Cradily triggers a large-scale earthquake to devastate the surrounding area. * Sandstorm: Cradily triggers a sandstorm, buffeting all those who are not unaccustomed or sturdy enough to withstand the powerful gusts and scathing debris. Armaldo * White Herb: Armaldo carries an herb that wards off the stat-reducing effects of its attacks once. * Earthquake: Cradily triggers a large-scale earthquake to devastate the surrounding area. * Superpower: Armaldo assails the target with all of its might in an incredible display of force. But the resulting exertion lowers its defenses and physical strength. Archeops: * Defeatist: Despite being a proud and powerful Pokemon, Archeops cowers as it senses its defeat drawing near, removing its will to fight and leaving it virtually helpless. * Sitrus Berry: Archeops eats a berry that heals its wounds, warding off its usual cowardice and allowing it to get back in the fight. * Head Smash: Archeops rams into the target in a reckless, devastating charge, dealing heavy damage at the cost of significant damage to itself. * Earthquake: Archeops triggers a large-scale earthquake to devastate the surrounding area. * Acrobatics: Archeops performs a series of swooping maneuvers to attack the target, with its effectiveness doubling once Archeops has eaten its Sitrus Berry. * Quick Attack: Archeops rushes forth with speed far exceeding its normal limits to catch the target off guard. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Gen 3) | Pokémon Team (Gen 5) Gallery ae6a7a4f56f0578b4dc716b1f26091e6.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cynthia (Pokemon) Cynthia's Profile (Both had their PWT teams) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Final Bosses Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Geniuses Category:Element Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Sand Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7